Evidencia
by Straw Heart
Summary: Lucy no sabia como reaccionar cuando termino encerrada en un armario con su mejor amigo.


Proyecto nuevo que reafirma mi amor por los one—shots. Y los armarios. Y los momentos incómodos que terminan en una explosión de besuqueo y romance (?). Ustedes entienden xD

.

**Summary:** Lucy no podía pensar en un momento más incomodo, que cuando terminó encerrada en un armario con su mejor amigo.

**Parejas:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Hearfilia. Ligero Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.

**Palabras:** 3, 189.

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, OOC, o algo así. Insinuaciones de momento XXX.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Evidencia**

.

— No entiendo porque estamos aquí.

Lucy puso sus ojos en blanco.

— Ya te dije.

— No te preste atención — admitió tranquilamente, mirándola forcejear con una cerradura y un pasador — Pensé que dijiste que íbamos a ver "Invasión" y tomarnos tu _chardonnay._

Bufó — Como si fuera a desperdiciar mi mejor botella de vino de esa manera tan… corriente.

— ¡Hey!

— Además, claramente te dije que íbamos a invadir la casa de Grey.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque Mirajane me pidió que le llevara evidencia como pago por el dinero que me prestó.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que venir yo también si a ti te presto el dinero? — razono el Dragon Slayer, mirando a su compañera con un puchero infantil.

Lucy alzo una ceja — ¿Por qué fue culpa tuya que Mira—san tuviera que prestarme dinero en primer lugar?

— …

— Además, no sé a qué hora volverá Grey y tu olfato será muy útil para advertirnos cuando… ¡Ajá!

Natsu miro con cierta curiosidad a la rubia abrir la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal, volviéndose a poner el pasador en su cabello rubio y arreglando su peinado. Finalmente, miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que efectivamente no los hubieran visto y se apresuro a entrar al departamento de Grey, tomando de su bufanda para arrastrarlo al interior meterlo a él también.

— Impresionante.

Lucy sonrió de manera creída — Gracias. ¿Cuánto tarde?

— Poco más de un minuto — ladeo levemente la cabeza, mirándola como si nunca la hubiera conocido — ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

— No quieres saber — paseo sus ojos por el departamento de Grey, reparando en la cantidad de tonos fríos en la decoración.

El lugar era helado, no solo por la temperatura innecesariamente baja. Las paredes eran de distintos tonos azules con cuadros de pinturas hechas con tonos pálidos o paisajes invernales adornándolas; los sillones eran blancos, y el suelo de madera estaba cubierto con una alfombra de un complicado diseño gris y negro. También había una chimenea que parecía no haber sido usada nunca y un montón de esculturas de hielo en mesitas que no parecía que fueran a derretirse en un futuro cercano.

Había también grandes ventanas que inundaban el departamento con la cálida luz natural del sol, y mostraban una hermosa vista de la ciudad. A Lucy le gusto el lugar y su helado encanto, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo faltante allí.

Al menos ella estaba segura que nunca podría vivir en un lugar como ese.

Natsu dejo caer su brazo sobre los hombros de Lucy, sacándola de sus cavilaciones — Luuuceeeee — canturreo en su oído, sacudiéndola como si fuera una muñeca — Ándale, cuéntame. ¿Siiiiiiii?

Lucy soltó una risita, soltándose de su agarre y arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato al sentir una corriente fría — Tal vez después, ahora hay que buscar lo que nos pidió Mira—_san_.

— ¿Nos?

— Cállate, Natsu.

Lucy no se había dado cuenta en su previa inspección, pero en la sala habían prendas de Grey tiradas descuidadamente por todos lados, probablemente producto de su habito de desnudista, unos cuantos libros y un montón de papeles en una mesa cerca de la entrada. Nada demasiado fuera de lo común.

— ¿Hueles algo?

— Apesta al stripper.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, revisando debajo de los cojines del sillón — Alguna señal de Juvia, quería decir.

Natsu comenzó a olfatear el aire —Lucy se aseguro de no soltar una risita divertida— arrugando levemente la nariz. '_Por el aroma de Grey_' Lucy pensó, mirándolo dar vueltas a los muebles y las paredes sin dejar de aspirar ruidosamente, como un perro sabueso buscando un rastro.

— De hecho, sí — dijo, sonando un poco sorprendido — No es demasiado fuerte, pero está en toda la habitación. La mayor concentración viene de allá — añadió, señalando a una puerta cerrada.

Intercambiando una mirada con su compañero, fueron hacia la puerta y entraron al cuarto misterioso, descubriéndolo como la habitación de Grey. Poca sorpresa, estaba decorado de igual manera que la sala. También, la temperatura era más baja allí que en el resto del departamento.

— Sí, aquí huele bastante a la acosadora del cubo de hielo.

Lucy se abrazo a sí misma, frotando sus brazos en un intento de calentarse, pensando un momento en que su departamento era mucho más acogedor y hogareño que el de Grey —no tenía nada que ver con lo que hacían allí, pero al menos eso explicaba porque siempre estaba metido en su casa— y también en las implicaciones de que la habitación de Grey oliera tanto a Juvia.

Una sonrisita socarrona de formo en sus labios casi sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

— ¿Luce? Tu sonrisa da miedo…

— Esto es evidencia, Natsu. Ellos realmente están juntos.

— ¿Crees que le baste a Mira y podamos irnos de aquí? Mi nariz comienza a doler por el apestoso sangre fría.

Lucy pensó en ello un segundo, antes de suspirar — No lo creo, necesitamos algo tangible y que podamos llevarle.

— … ¿Algo qué?

— Tangible, Natsu — suspiro, tratando de no rodar los ojos — Quiere decir algo que ella pueda tocar.

— Oh.

— ¡Bien, busquemos! — exclamó con renovada energía — Y trata de dejarlo todo como estaba.

— ¡Aye sir!

Los siguientes cinco minutos se lo pasaron rebuscando entre los cajones y la cama de Grey algo que le sirviera a Mirajane como evidencia de que el alquimista de hielo y la maga de agua eran una pareja, aun si aun no lo habían hecho oficial. Lucy estaba de hecho un poco sorprendida de que Natsu no estuviera haciendo un desorden en las cosas de Grey mientras buscaba, lo cual les ahorraría un problema, aunque cuando lo menciono él alegremente respondió que se debía a que ya tenía practica por cuando revisaba su departamento. El de Lucy.

Ese bastardo traga fuego.

Finalmente en un cajón encontraron varios muñecos de Grey —presumiblemente hechos por Juvia— y otras tantas muñecas de la susodicha en los cajones del mago. También unas cuantas revistas porno, y un poco más de un par de bragas —una olfateada de Natsu las confirmo como de Juvia— y varias fotografías de la pareja en parques de diversiones o el zoológico. Sin embargo, esas fotos no mostraban el menor indicio de romance entre Grey y Juvia, por lo que Lucy no podía llevarlas con Mirajane. La chica se sentía algo decepcionada de que su plan hubiera fallado.

Natsu había dicho que llevaran las bragas de Juvia, pero Lucy se negó rotundamente.

Y sin previo aviso, la puerta del departamento se escucho abrirse.

Lucy miro a Natsu con pánico.

— ¿No se supone que olerías si estaba a punto de llegar? — chillo en voz baja.

— El aroma me confundió — respondió, tragando saliva ante la mirada que le mando su amiga — D—De todas maneras, puedo distraer al stripper mientras escapas. No será tan difícil.

Lucy frunció levemente el ceño, no muy segura de que tan bueno era ese plan, cuando una voz femenina los hizo paralizarse en su sitio.

— ¡Oh, Grey—_sama_, juvia se la pasó estupendamente bien!

'_MIERDA, JUVIA_' Si la peliazul la encontraba en el departamento de Grey, la _mataría_. _Lenta_ y _dolorosamente_.

Los pasos comenzaban a acercarse a la recamara.

Los ojos de Lucy comenzaron a volar por la habitación buscando una vía rápida de escape —la ventana, pero rápidamente la descarto al percatarse del ruido que harían, además de que se encontraban en un cuarto piso— o un escondite. Y como si se tratara de una señal divina, sus ojos cayeron en el hermoso armario empotrado que estaba en la esquina. Sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, Lucy tomo la mano de Natsu y lo arrastro al armario, abriendo la puerta y empujándolo al interior sin mucha delicadeza antes de entrar ella misma, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Acababa de entrecerrar el armario dejando apenas una rendija abierta que no se notaría, cuando Gray y Juvia entraron a la habitación.

La pareja no pareció reparar en el ligero cambio en el orden de la habitación, a lo que tanto Lucy como Natsu dejaron salir un suspiro aliviado que no sabían que estaban sosteniendo.

— Me alegra que te divirtieras, Juvia — la voz de Grey era suave y amable, como Lucy nunca lo había escuchado.

'_Awww, realmente la quiere_' Ya entendía a Mira—_san_ con su manía por esos dos.

— ¡Gray—_sama_, eres tan bueno con Juvia! Juvia debe recompensarte de alguna manera, ella no te merece.

— ¿Hm, recompensa? — Grey tomo un tinte de malicia que le dio un mal presentimiento a Lucy.

— Si, Grey—_sama_. Juvia quiere hacer algo por ti.

— ¿Algo por mi? — Mucho interés — ¿Cómo qué?

— Juvia no está segura, hará lo que sea que quiera Grey—_sama_.

— ¿_Lo qué sea_?

— Lo que sea.

El sonido de un cuerpo siendo atraído hacia otro, acompañado de un gritito sorprendido de Juvia, llegaron hasta el armario, haciendo que Lucy se paralizara en su sitio. '_No harán…._ eso… _¿Verdad? No con nosotros aquí_'.

Aunque ellos no sabían que Natsu y Lucy estaban en el armario.

Mierda.

— ¿G—Gray—_sama_?

— ¿Sabes qué quiero, Juvia? — la voz de Grey era ronca, haciendo que hasta Lucy sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Natsu por su parte se tensó detrás de Lucy. Principalmente por la repentina cantidad de feromonas que comenzó a emitir la pareja, y que Natsu podía distinguir claramente, a diferencia de Lucy.

— ¿Q—Qué, Grey—_sama_?

Grey entonces murmuró algo —ronco, irresistible— que Lucy no alcanzo a distinguir, pero que Natsu escucho claramente. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par, y los sonidos de apasionados besos comenzaron a llenar la habitación.

Lucy se dio vuelta rápidamente para no ver nada por la rendija, cubriendo la boca de Natsu con una mano en caso de que fuera a hacer algún ruido —no que él pudiera, estando paralizado por el horror de encontrarse escuchando a su mejor amigo en una situación intima con su novia— y escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a empujar mas a Natsu al fondo del armario hasta que lo tuvo contra la pared de madera, queriendo escapar de alguna manera de los sonidos.

— ¡Oh, Grey—_sama_!

El rostro de Lucy se tiño de un fuerte tono carmín y su mano apretó la boca de Natsu con más fuerza.

De pronto, todo pareció escucharse cada vez más fuerte para las pobres almas encerrada en el armario de Grey, desde el sutil sonido de prendas cayendo al suelo hasta los suspiros, así como los gemidos y gritos. Cuando el sonido de alguien cayendo en la cama sonó, Lucy podría jurar que toda la habitación comenzó a volverse más y más caliente.

La voz de Juvia grito algo inentendible y para su mucha vergüenza, Lucy comenzó sentir como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a los sonidos. Empezó a llamar mentalmente a Virgo para que fuera y cavara un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo donde se pudiera esconder de la pareja… y de Natsu.

'_Oh cielos, Natsu no me hablara de nuevo si alguna vez salimos de este armario_' Lloriqueo mentalmente, preguntándose si después de eso ella _quisiera_ que le hablara. En realidad, dudaba mucho que pudiera volver a ver a su amigo a la cara sin sonrojarse completamente después de que ambos hubieran presenciado a sus amigos haciendo, ajam, _cosas_. Tampoco podría volver a ver a Grey o Juvia.

Casi inmediatamente no pudo evitar preguntarse si Natsu, el idiota e infantil Natsu, siquiera sabía lo que estaban haciendo ese par de depravados allí afuera. Después de todo, era denso como una roca y más inocente que la propia Wendy, y dudaba mucho que alguien se hubiera molestado en darle la conversación de las "Baguettes" y los "Hornos". Y_ oh Dios_, ¿Cómo iba a vivir ahora sabiendo que había corrompido un alma tan inocente como la de Natsu? Lucy se horrorizo ante lo que le había provocado sin querer a su mejor amigo.

Juvia grito otra vez y fue entonces cuando sintió algo duro golpear su vientre.

Lucy abrió sus ojos y alzo su rostro por fin, la curiosidad pudiendo más que ella. Delante de ella, Natsu pareció tensarse aun más de lo que ya estaba, pero no le prestó atención.

El armario era oscuro aun con la poca luz, por lo que no podía ver claramente que era, pero estaba segura que lo que fuera que era eso, no estaba allí antes. Todavía debajo de su mano, la boca de Natsu comenzó a balbucear algo en voz baja aun así lo suficientemente desesperada como para no poder ser pasada por alto.

Lucy lo paso por alto, sin embargo.

Su mano libre comenzó a palpar dubitativamente el objeto desconocido, rápidamente dándose cuenta que lo que fuera que era, era duro, caliente… ¡_Y oh por Dios era Natsu_!

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, su primer reacción siendo echarse para atrás mientras gritaba. Pero antes de que se pudiera descubrir, Natsu lo previno y movió su mano a su boca, sujetándola con la otra mano al mismo tiempo.

En la oscuridad se entrevieron a los ojos, ambos alarmados al punto del _horror total_.

La tensión pareció subir drásticamente, así como el calor y los gritos—gemidos de la pareja. En silencio, Natsu y Lucy llegaron al acuerdo de bajar sus manos de la boca del otro tras tres parpadeos.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lucy! — Natsu exclamo entre susurros no bien su boca se encontró despejada.

Lucy lo miro como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, sintiendo su rostro arde en ese momento.

— E—Eso… era… es — trago saliva, maldiciendo al tamaño del armario y a Grey por comprar uno tan pequeño porque todavía estaba sintiendo _eso_ contra su vientre — ¿Tú sabes… _puedes_…? — no podía creerlo. Definitivamente no podía creerlo.

Natsu se veía increíblemente avergonzado — Lo siento, pero esos ruidos y el olor, y entonces tu comenzaste a oler tan bien y… — se detuvo en seco, frunciendo el ceño al reparar en sus palabras — ¿A qué te refieres con que si puedo? ¡Claro que puedo!

— ¡Shhhhh! — '_Idiota_' Se reprendió a sí misma — Nos escucharan.

— Lo dudo, por el sonido parece que están…

La mano de Lucy voló a cubrir la boca de Natsu — ¡Ca—Cállate!

Los ojos de Natsu se fijaron en ella, y Lucy se pregunto si siempre habían sido tan intensos. Un par de segundos y ya no le puso sostener la mirada.

— Y—Yo me daré vuelta, ¿Si? Tal vez eso ayude o algo.

Natsu no respondió, aunque ella no esperaba respuesta. Tratando de ser cuidadosa, se dio la vuelta entre maldiciones al espacio y a esos estúpidos ruidos que solo la hacían sentirse… Su trasero rozo lentamente la entrepierna de Natsu mientras se daba vuelta, haciéndolo emitir un siseo, su cabeza golpeando la pared de madera detrás de él.

Lucy maldijo su falda tan ridículamente corta —quería pensar que si hubiera traído pantalones todo sería diferente— y trato de alejarse un poco. No funciono. De hecho, termino peor. La perra llamada Karma decidió hacerla tropezar con algo que estaba en el suelo, y de no haber sido porque Natsu la alcanzo a sujetar de la cintura, Lucy estaba segura que habría caído fuera del armario. Pero el movimiento la atrajo hacia él de nuevo, haciendo su espalda chocar contra su pecho y su trasero directamente con… _eso_.

Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe mientras sentía ese extraño tirón de su estomago a su vientre, su propia excitación aumentando. '_¡Por favor Virgo, solo pido un agujero de 12 metros!_'

El brazo que la sujetaba no se movió ni un centímetro.

— ¿Luce? — la voz de Natsu salió baja y ronca, haciendo que su corazón latiera aun con más fuerza.

— ¿Hmm?

— Creo que darme la espalda no ayuda.

— …

— De hecho, lo hace peor.

Lucy trago — Lo siento. Voy… voy a voltearme otra vez.

Pensó que Natsu asintió con la cabeza, pero no aparto su brazo de ella.

Volverse a voltear fue casi una hazaña, así como tratar de ignorar el repentino impulso de saltarle encima y hacer lo mismo que hacían los otros dos allí afuera, porque eso estaría tan _mal_. Lucy tomo aire y se volteo, alzando sus ojos para mirar los de Natsu.

Hubo un espacio de silencio —o lo más cercano y bizarro al silencio— antes de que echara sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsu, estirándose solo un poco para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo de manera desesperada y apasionada. Si Natsu no hubiera respondido de la manera en que lo hizo —su mano libre metiéndose por debajo de su falda para agarrar su trasero al mismo tiempo que colaba su lengua en su boca, sus labios moviéndose con los de ella de una manera que trataba de volver literal la expresión comerse a besos— probablemente su amistad se hubiera muerto ese día.

Pero lo hizo, y el cerebro de Lucy pareció dejar de funcionar por el repentino aumento de calor.

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake:**

— _Aquí tienes, Mira._

_Mirajane miro la fotografía que Lucy al final había podido tomar con su lacrima—cámara. En la imagen podían verse claramente a Juvia y Grey dándose un beso de despedida, antes de que este último fuera a acompañar a Juvia a su casa, dándoles la oportunidad de ellos también salir del departamento del alquimista de hielo._

— _¡Oh por Dios, lo sabia!_

_Lucy forzó una sonrisa — Si, están juntos._

— _Eres increíble Lucy, nunca había podido conseguir verdadera evidencia._

_La rubia hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia — Me alegra que te guste — Mirajane abrió la boca, probablemente para preguntarle cómo consiguió la foto, pero Lucy fue más rápida — Estoy cansada. Me retiro a mi casa, nos vemos mañana._

_Mirajane miro a la maga de espíritus celestiales prácticamente salir corriendo. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió presionar con ello hasta el día siguiente. Y fue entonces que lo vio. Natsu iba entrando al mismo tiempo que Lucy salía por lo que se encontraron de frente, prácticamente paralizándose. La Strauss alzo una ceja al ver como ambos se sonrojaban. Natsu abrió la boca, pero Lucy nuevamente salió huyendo._

_Mira sonrió con malicia._

— _Ara, ara, ¿Qué fue eso?_

_Su instinto inmediatamente grito de gusto al ver otra pareja potencial no hecha oficial, que _debía_ ser oficial._

_Su mirada fue a un Grey que tomaba en la barra, sus ojos azules brillando mientras maquinaba nuevos planes. Rápidamente llego donde él, inclinándose en la barra para quedar mirándole a los ojos — ¡Grey! ¿Recuerdas ese favor que te hice a los 12 años cuando te salve de Erza, y prometiste que un día me pagarías?_

_Grey parpadeo, mirándola sin comprender — ¿Perdón?_

— _Ya sé como quiero que me pagues._

.

.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
